Avengers: Infinite
, alternately known as Marvel's , is an upcoming American animated action-adventure television series based on The Avengers comic book series by . It is produced by and and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD. Synopsis When several menaces put the world in danger, Col. Nick Fury assembles a crew formed by the world's most powerful heroes in order to defeat them and to avoid further destruction. However, it isn't always easy to save the world, but with teamwork, it's always possible. Characters Avengers *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Nolan North) - a supersoldier who was trapped in ice during the end of World War II and survived in suspended animation until he was revived in the present day, being the leader of the Avengers. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a multimillionaire and a scientist who created a powered suit of armor to escape from a kidnapping by terrorists, now using it to fight crime, being the Avengers' second-in-command. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/the Incredible Hulk' (Banner voiced by Roger Craig Smith, the Incredible Hulk voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a physicist who turns into a large and muscular green monster when angered due to an accidental exposure to gamma rays he suffered previously. *'Thor' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the Asgardian God of Thunder sent to Earth by his father Odin, possessing an enchanted hammer named Mjolnir, giving him the ability of flight and weather manipulation, as well as other powers. *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a former Russian spy who later defected to the United States and became a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, being now a member of the Avengers. *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (Troy Baker): A special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. where he works under the supervision of Coulson & uses a bow & arrow to fight. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Janet van Dyke/the Wasp' (Nika Futterman): a board member of the company founded by her father, Hank Pym, Pym Technologies & given her mother's suit to become the new holder of the mantle Wasp. *'Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (Phil LaMarr): a former United States Air Force pararescue airman who retired from active duty & began helping fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at the Veterans Affairs & uses a jetpack with metal falcon wings. Allies *'Nick Fury' (Maurice LaMarche): a spy and the leader of the S.H.E.I.L.D., being the Avengers' mentor. **'Phil Coulson' (Tom Kenny): A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under Fury's command. *'Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Jessica Jones' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Luke Cage' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Pepper Potts' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'J.A.R.V.I.S.' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'James Rhodes/War Machine' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Odin' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD Guest allies *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'X-Men' - consisting of: **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Jean Grey' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Emma Frost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Hank McCoy/Beast' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Anna Marie/Rogue' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD *'Fantastic Four' - consisting of: **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/the Thing' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'H.E.R.B.I.E.' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy' - consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Gamora' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Groot' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Yondu Udonta' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Mantis' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Matthew "Matt" Murdoch/Daredevil' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD **'Karen Page' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Franklin "Foggy" Nelson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Stephen Strange, M.D./Doctor Strange' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD Villains *'Loki' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Kang the Conqueror' (voiced by Tim Curry) *'Justin Hammer' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD **'Justine Hammer/Detroit Steel' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Emil Blonsky/the Abomination' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Surtur' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Hela' (Voiced by Gina Torres) - TBD *'Thanos' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Guest villains *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Magneto' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dormammu' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Ego' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Nebula' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Galactus' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Episodes See List of episodes. Production Trivia *This is Marvel Animation's first series to air on both Disney channels in an effort to compete with the broadcasts of DC Comics' animated series on both WB Kids and Cartoon Network. *This series uses the classic incarnation of Nick Fury rather than using the Samuel L. Jackson-inspired incarnation seen in most recent Marvel media. *The show draws inspiration from the Community MCU Reboot. Category:American animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:TV series based on comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers: Infinite Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:ShadEmman's ideas